


In Complete Control

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Dragon AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Dragons, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanasty, Femdom, Fluff, Het, Human, Light Bondage, Master/Servant, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Trailfire asks Flowline if they could do something a little differently that night.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Trailfire/Flowline
Series: Dragon AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937017
Kudos: 5





	In Complete Control

Flowline had been a bit surprised when Trailfire had approached her that evening about how he wanted to have sex. She knew that he had his own tastes, but she admittedly had a higher sex drive than him, so she was always the one intiating. Still, she was interested in hearing what he had to say and finding out what he wanted this time.

Admittedly, what he said surprised her a little. She knew that she was the more dominant one in the relationship, and he certainly didn’t mind that she took charge during sex… But she never expected him to ask this of her.

They were in her bedroom, and almost everyone else in the manor had gone to sleep. She was sitting on her bed, only in her robe, with Trailfire standing before her. The much bigger man wavered on his feet, but he didn’t break her gaze. 

“You want me to… what?” 

Trailfire looked a little embarrassed, especially seeing her look so bewildered and confused. He supposed it was a little unbecoming for a servant to ask his mistress to treat him in such a manner, but she was always asking if she wanted him to do anything for him. He figured now that they had been in this secret relationship for a while, it would be a good time to bring it up. 

“I...well, I want you to… dominate me,” he admitted. “More than normal, I-! I want you… to order me around.”

It was no secret that he always had Flowline take charge. He was always happy to satisfy her, and though his drive wasn’t as strong as Flowline’s, he made up for it in stamina. However, he never gave her full reigns. She would initiate, tell him what to do or where she wanted him, but she would never fully take control. 

This time though, that was what he wanted. He would be at her mercy, never doing anything without her permission or allowing himself to get carried away.

Flowline just stared at him for the longest time, as if she didn’t hear him correctly. She knew that Trailfire enjoyed it when she was in charge, but completely dominating him? It almost didn’t make sense, considering he was half-dragon. She didn’t know a whole lot about dragons, but she did know that they were a highly dominant and proud species. Even if he was only half-dragon and never seemed to care about the pride surrounding his species, she figured he still had some instincts inside of him that wouldn’t like being treated like that.

Apparently, she was wrong. 

She brushed her hair out of her face, biting her bottom lip. She wasn’t against the idea at all. If anything, she had similar fantasies of wanting to completely dominate him too. Primus, she even had stuff prepared for just an occasion! But she had never wanted to make him uncomfortable or push him into something he didn’t like. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” she asked. “I mean, I’m for it, but… Do you really want that?”

“I…” rubbing the back of his neck, he sat beside her. “I know it sounds really strange and… a little out of character,” he sighed, a light blush on his cheeks. “Everyone thinks because I’m half- dragon I’m dominant, intimidating and always in control. And honestly, there have been so many times I wish it wasn’t the case. I’ve been honest in my past relations with you, and one of them… kinda brought this desire to light.” 

Flowline remembered that particular woman; a human apprentice to some mage he once worked for as security. They would fool around given she was proficient in herbs, especially aphrodisiacs and narcotics. 

“It may have been one time but… Gods~ it was something I wanted to try again.”

She sighed, leaning over to rest her head against his arm. Well, at least she could understand why he wanted this… He had done it once before, and he liked it. And now he wanted her to do it for him. If it was what he really wanted, then she would happily oblige. Besides, it wasn’t like she didn’t want it too.

Trailfire was surprised when she suddenly got up. He almost followed, but stopped when he saw she was just going over to her vanity. Opening the bottom drawer, she pulled out a black box and set it on the counter. 

“Flowline?”

She turned back, giving a small smile as she shut her drawer. Then she picked up the box again and brought it over to him, setting it on his lap. He looked a little confused, but she gestured for him to open it. Curious, he took the lid off and looked inside.

He was a bit taken aback to see a variety of restraints inside. It wasn’t anything too extreme, but he could see the silk ribbons, the black ropes, and even a ball-gag underneath them all. How had he never seen this before? He looked back up at her to ask, but all Flowline did was smile coyly. 

“Will this work?” she asked.

Looking between the box and Flowline, he could feel his unease lifting slightly. The last assurance, right at the bottom of the box, came when he pulled out a collar. Shaking his head, he chuckled and looked at Flowline, who was still smiling back at him before stretching out her hand. 

He moved the box aside and placed the collar in her hand. Then, he slid from his seat to kneel down in front of her. He swallowed back his nerves, looking up at Flowline.

“Anything for you… Mistress.”

Flowline felt her insides heat up, excitement crawling up the back of her neck. Smiling brightly, she leaned down to kiss his forehead before moving to wrap the collar around his neck. She made sure that it was secure, but not too tight. She didn’t want it actually choking him, especially not if she pulled on it.

“If you want me to stop, just say mango,” she hummed, adjusting it a little more so it was secure. “We have to have a safe word, after all.”

“Mango, okay,” he smiled, a new flicker in his eyes she hadn’t seen before; anticipation. He was already becoming aroused by the idea of her dominating. He shivered, the strain of his growing erection pressing into his pants. 

“Now, we’ll need you to stand up,” she smiled, watching him rise to full height. 

“Using the royal ‘we’ too?” he chuckled, but paused as Flowline giggled with him, shaking her head. 

He understood the silent order and made no other move, waiting for her instructions. Untying his shirt, careful as she pulled it over his head, mindful of his horns perched past his hairline, she brushed over the scales lining his neck, shoulders and arms. He shivered, fighting to not move as she brushed and stroked his chest and sides. It was a little shame his human form didn’t have his wings - something about it being a lucky draw for half dragons as to which aspect remains - but he did have spines in place she knew were just as sensitive as his wing joints.

Moving around behind him, she bit her lip as he mewled to her fingers brushing against his sensitive back, teasing the base of the spines just as she thought he’d react. His muscles rippled under her fingers and pulled more moans from him as she moved down. She wrapped her hands around his waist, fiddling with his pant’s string. 

His breath hitched as the fabric fell away, both with his undergarments pooling around his ankles and leaving him exposed and naked. He couldn’t hold back a loud moan as her hands brushed over his near erect cock. Fingers brushing over his pelvis but offered nothing else but light touches and strokes.

Flowline giggled. “We’ve barely started and you’re already getting hard? How cute...”

Trailfire bit back a hiss as small fingers tickled the base of his cock. But they pulled away as quickly as they came, instead taking both of his hands and bringing them to his back. A bit confused, he looked over his shoulder, only to find that she had pulled out one of the ropes from the box to tie his hands behind his back.

“I know you could easily break this,” she hummed, looking up at him with mischievous eyes. “But we have to improvise for now… Besides, if you don’t want to be punished, you won’t try and break this, right~?”

He shook his head. Primus, they had only just started, and she was very clearly already into it. Knowing that just got him even more excited. He could feel his cock swell more, causing him to bite his bottom lip and looked back down at his crotch. Flowline, pulling away from the secured binds, turned to peek over too.

A huge smile came to her face as she circled back around him. “Who would have thought you’d get this hard just from being tied up?” 

He swallowed loudly. Shaking under her gaze but it only strengthened the arousal still building in him. He tested the strength of the ropes, making a mental note to get some better ones later, but his attention was swiftly taken back by Flowline as she reached up to hold his face, turning his gaze back down to her.

“Sit down on the bed for me, hmmm? I think I wanna play with your cock for a bit~” 

A blush flushed deeper but Trailfire obeyed, shifting to the bed as best as he could. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he didn’t expect Flowline to push him down on it. Stunned, he silenced his sudden gasp as Flowline moved around to sit next to him. She tapped his knees, instructing to open them up.

“My my, so obedient,” she mused, eyes locked on his upright cock, standing straight and stiff all just for her. “Now, don’t move.”

He nodded, gripping his hands tightly in an attempt to keep himself restrained. 

She licked her lips, reaching over to gently wrap her hand around his cock. Trailfire let out a soft moan, making her smile more. Slowly, she moved her hand up down, her nails barely brazing over the thick length. It was honestly impressive at how big he was, but she supposed that was to be expected for someone who was half-dragon. Still, sometimes when she remembered how she lost her virginity to him, it got her all excited and bothered.

She looked back to Trailfire, who was holding back moans and biting his bottom lip. He honestly looked so cute trying to keep himself still like that. His hips twitched every time she teased the head, desperately trying not to buck up into her hand. 

“Your cock always gets so hard with just a few touches,” she said, pumping her hand faster. “I wonder if it’s because it’s so big… They say fat cocks are more sensitive. Maybe that would explain why you go crazy whenever you finally get to put it in my pussy.”

“Flow...line-ah!” he gasped, feeling her grip a little too tight.

“Uh uh,” she tsked, still playing with his cock. “I didn’t give you permission~” 

Primus, she loved the sounds he was making. Instead, he heaved and swallowed his moans in a desperate attempt to control himself: the perfect distraction. Using one hand to continue fondling his cock, she reached for the box behind her and quickly pulled out a ribbon. 

A bright smile came to her face, her pussy beginning to clench with excitement… Primus, she could feel fluids trickle down her labia. The idea was so devious, but it made her so hot. Still,she also needed to be careful. She didn’t want to hurt him in all the fun.

Ensuring he was thoroughly distracted, she moved the ribbon around his dick and, for good measure, around his heavy sac. She knew a knot that would allow for a quick release, but it wouldn’t get tighter under resistance. As she made the last loop, she leant in and placed a kiss on the head of his cock. Just as his muscles tensed and his release was about to snap through, she pulled the knot tight.

Trailfire gasped, shocked and confused and mulling over whatever was stopping him from reaching orgasm. Shifting, he was shocked to see a soft looking, yet constricting ribbon fastened around the base of his cock. Primus, he could even feel the tension restraining his balls. 

He looked up to her, only to find her smiling. His eyes alight, realising just what was happening and about to happen, a sudden surge of blood shot down. The ribbon felt even tighter than before… And then Flowline took hold of his cock again, bending down to kissing it before suckling at the tip.

He threw back his head, eyes going wide. “M-Mistress~~!”

It was the most intense feeling he’s ever had. He was being denied orgasm, the pressure building and building with nowhere to go. And all Flowline did was build it up even more, taking his cock into her hot, wet mouth and bobbing her head up and down. Her tongue ran along the underside of his dick, she suckled at the head, and her hands rubbed along the length she couldn’t take into her mouth while fondling his sac. 

He groaned with abandon, his entire body going stiff with pleasure. Primus, he felt like he could explode, yet all it did was make the ribbon seem tighter. His former mage lover was nothing compared to what Flowline had just done. The most she had ever done was tie his hands together and then ride him wild. It had never been like this…

Flowline pulled off his cock, though her hands continued to massage and rub the twitching length. She rubbed her face against it, making the more man moan hard as he desperately tried to keep his hips still. The pleasure was overwhelming, almost too much to bear...

“Poor Trailfire~” she purred, planting a soft kiss to his cock. “You almost look ready to cry… Does it feel that good?” 

He didn’t trust his voice, he could only nod. Rapid nods to convey the extreme sensations he was feeling. Flowline smirked, moving a little faster and just enough for Trailfire to growl, his hips jerking and pressing into his hands but nothing coming out. His entire body seized up, stiffening as pleasure took him over.

Flowline watched in delight as his body shuddered beneath her. Primus, she had never seen anyone have a dry orgasm before, his cock twitching desperately as his orgasm came to an end. She could see little tears in the corners of his eyes, whimpering as she continued to play with his still erect cock. 

She reached over and snagged his collar. With a gentle tug, she pulled him upright and instructed him to turn over on the bed. With only a small whimper, he obeyed. 

It was a little comical, seeing this tall muscular half-dragon, naked and flushed red with his cock erect and twitching between his legs, at the mercy of a small human woman. But as funny as it might have been, it turned her on too. He was completely at her mercy, she was in complete control… Unable to handle how hot and bothered she was getting, she slowly untied her robe and let the soft material to drop. 

Trailfire cooed, seeing Flowline naked before him and fighting every nerve to remain still. He could feel his instincts telling him to rip free from the ropes around his hands, but he forced them down as he tried to keep himself in control. He almost failed when he leaned closer to nuzzle her neck as she climbed onto the bed, but managed to pull back at the last second to retain his obedience.

“So eager~” she cooed, lying back against the pillows and brushing her foot against his straining cock. He gasped and mewled, his hip jerking and grinding against it. “Well, since you’ve been so obedient, maybe I’ll let you come…” 

His eyes lit up, mouth sagging from sensory overload. 

“That is, if you can make me cum first.”

He had little time to react when her fingers teased his collar, pulling him to her. Unable to resist, he allowed her to move his head to face her pussy directly. She was wet, fluids tricking out of her and down her labia… A sweet scent filled his nose, practically causing him to drool in anticipation. It was depraved, but he found his dick twitching in desperation. He wanted her, so badly...

“Go ahead, Trailfire,” she purred, running her fingers through his hair and against his horns. “You can do whatever you want~ And if you do a good job, I’ll think about taking off the ribbon.”

His mouth fell agape, tongue out and twitching with anticipation. Shuffling closer, he wasted no time gathering up as much of her dripping juices as he could. Pushing through her lips, he devoured her dripping cunt. He wasted no opportunity to press his tongue deep inside, wiggling and rubbing against her soaked folds.

Flowline gasped, unable to hold back moans as Trailfire’s tongue speared in and out of her. He hands gripped his horns, subconsciously pressing his face against her. 

“Tr-Trailfire~! Yes-! There, there!”

He twisted and twirled his tongue to elicit as many twitches and shakes from her as he could. He drank down as much fluid as his tongue could lavish up; he was becoming drunk on her fluids, famished and drinking down all he could get. His tongue, when her moans slowed and quieted, moved to her clit, rolling the hardened bundle of nerves with the flat of his drenched tongue, lips moulding and rolling the nerves.

Flowline’s grip on his horns tensed, trying to keep herself steady while slowly losing her mind. His lips were sinful, pulling all matter of moans and screams from her. He was certainly making a strong effort to make her come, but he wasn’t desperately trying to. Managing to look down, she could see him indeed drinking her down with fervor, but he was making sure it was prolonged, whether to get more from her or to actually ensure her orgasm was as strong as possible.

Whatever the case, it was driving her crazy. Her body was tight and hot, and her insides were shaking. His mouth was so hot, and since he was half-dragon, he had a longer tongue than most humans. And it was moving between playing with her clit and teasing her pussy. Her mind was becoming a mess and she was losing her sense, moaning loudly and recklessly that it was a shock no one had come in to check on her!

His teeth suddenly grazed her clit, making her shriek as she pulled hard on his horns. His tongue moved more aggressively than before, slurping and suckling her juices down loudly. It was filthy, deprived, and it turned her on like no tomorrow.

“T-Trailfire-! So good-!” she choked out, arching her back. “M-Make me cum already-! Fuck me with your tongue and make me cum! NOW!”

Trailfire hollowed his cheeks, pressing his tongue as far as he could go and drawing as much pressure as he could. His nose brushed against Flowline’s clit, grinding in as close as he could without hurting her. His wriggling tongue, the pressure and the stiff grinding against her clit had her all but screaming.

Her voice cracked, cut off mid scream as her body was wracked with tremors. A heavy orgasm ripped through her, fluids squirting out of her and into Trailfire’s mouth. The half-dragon merely closed his eyes and drank deep, his hips subconsciously grinding against the bed. Another, but smaller orgasm tore through him, pain and pleasure rippling through in his groin as ejaculation was denied again. 

Primus, he wanted release; he wanted to feel her around him as he dove deep and filled her with his seed. But his frustration and heat only built as he made it through this second dry orgasm, remaining still as Flowline reclaimed her breath.

She glanced up at her lover. Primus, he was panting and trembling so hard; his face was bright red, looking to be in so much pain, but in so much pleasure. Her eyes traveled down to his cock - it was hard as a rock and twitching like crazy. She could even see little veins bulging from it, desperate to find release. 

Seeing like this delighted her more than it should have. Just thinking about him being more at her mercy had her pussy quivering in anticipation. She wanted to see him completely at her mercy, she wanted to hear him begging her desperately, she wanted to tease him so much because it was turning her on like crazy! 

Unable to stop herself, she crawled over to him and pushed him down on his back. He had been a little caught off guard, grunting as he fell onto his tied hands. But he was even more surprised when Flowline climbed over him to sit on his lap. He opened his mouth to ask when her pussy suddenly pressed against his cock, causing him to choke back a moan and buck his hips involuntarily.

“You’re so hard~” she moaned, rubbing herself against the massive organ, her juices beginning to coat it. “Primus, you’ve never been this hard before… It’s hot and thick, if I put it in, it’s gonna pierce my womb~”

“F-Flowline~ P-please,” he groaned, raising his hips to press into her harder. Sharp gasps escaped him each time his cock caught the rim of her cunt, threatening to slip in only to miss. She was so warm against him, so inviting, he wanted to claim her; to breach that dripping hole and drive as deep as he could to spill into that greedy womb. He wanted nothing more than to heed his mistress’ want and fill her womb.

“Oh, I t-thought by now you would be more… desperate,” she cooed, her hands reaching as far as they could to turn his head to her. “T-Tell me, how desperate are you to have your mistress bless you with her wet, empty pussy?”

“M-Mistress!” he gasped, eyes flew wide in delirium. “Please, please let me fuck you. I-I’ll do anything, I-I’ve been good, please please please,” he shook. If begging was what she wanted to hear, he would prostrate himself as if she were his goddess. He’d do anything at this point.

“Since you’ve begged so nicely…” Flowline leaned down to kiss him, and he eagerly kissed back, opening his mouth to allow her tongue to slip in.

Flowline shivered in delight. Primus, she could taste herself on him, and the kissing was making his body tremble. He was so sensitive now, his entire body on fire with his fat cock trembling like crazy. He wanted to ejaculate so badly, but the ribbon prohibited completion. At this rate, he was just going to have a bunch of dry orgasms until she took the ribbon off or it finally tore. Both ideas sounded delightful. 

She broke the kiss, moving to sit up on her knees and taking her pussy from his cock. Trailfire whined, looking up to see what she was doing. And he was a bit stunned to find that she was hovering above his still tied cock, her pussy just inches above it.

“Fl-Mistress-! What-?!”

“I think we can… leave the ribbon on a little longer,” she purred, lowering herself down. Trailfire hissed when her entrance caught his cock’s head, but she smiled, giving a soft moan. “Now Trailfire~ Enjoy your mistress’s tight wet pussy to your heart’s content~”

With a shout, Flowline moaned as she pressed down. Oh, she had no idea he could feel like this. His cock scorched a path as she pressed down. Her breaths came out in puffs as she adjusted and pressed in. Thankfully, being as wet and prepared as she was, it didn’t take long for her whole body to engulf his straining cock. She could see stars as the blazing tip of his cock pressed against her cervix. She turned to him, unsurprised to see he was whimpering, gasping and panting hard. His hips jerked and pressed up, but she would move with him. She was still in control and she was going to move at her leisure.

“Oh Gods~ M-Mistress,” Trailfire was going to lose his mind. He had no idea it would become… like this. She was a master of dominance, and he was losing all sense of self just from this one session. His mind wandered to what else they could possibly get into as Flowline started to move. 

Each movement was slow and deliberate. She shook her hips, pressing herself down hard against his crotch. Her pussy was divine; it hugged him tight, wet and slippery, taking him all the way in. It clenched at just the right spots, his poor dick twitching like mad inside of her. He wanted to just pound into that delicious hole, but he had no control - he was at her mercy.

“P-please~~” he begged. “M-Mistress~?”

“Now aren’t we getting impatient?” she cooed, enjoying the desperation on his face. “Do you wanna cum, Trailfire? Do you wanna cum inside me? Fill my womb up with your sperm? I bet you have a lot of it pent up, huh?”

“Y-Yes! Yess, Mistress~” he begged, almost sobbing. “P-please~! Let me cum, let me fill you up! I want to… to drown your womb with my cum! S-So much… there’s so much I...I can’t~... hu~~” he choked, jerking his hips and only getting her moving a little faster, pressing hard against her cervix but unable to breach or cum. He, for a moment, felt fear if he had to suffer another dry orgasm. He was so desperate to cum in her he would give anything.

Flowline smiled brightly. Primus, he looked like he was about to start crying! He was so cute, so desperate, so needy… And since he begged so nicely and had behaved so well, it would have been mean to not reward him properly. 

So, riding him a little harder, she reached down and easily pulled the ribbon free. Of course, once the ribbon fell onto the bed just as she slammed her hips down, she didn’t expect him to suddenly slam up into her with an orgasmic shout. She shrieked, eyes going wide as a torrent of hot sperm suddenly flooded her womb.

“Y-You’re cumming so much!” she cried, grinding down onto his dick as semen filled her up. “Primus, it’s so hot~! Trailfire, you’re cumming too much and it feels so good! Being filled up feels so good~!”

“Gah~! Flowline!!” 

He couldn’t say anything else, she was the only thing he could process as he was finally allowed to come. His hips moved on their own, his own restraint falling away as he drove up into her, effectively plugging her up as a slight swell pulled her belly. He gasped, swallowing breath as the tension and sensations bled away and eased. 

That was… that had to have been the most intense thing he had ever felt. As his mind slowly came down from the high, he shifted and left the rope binding his hands slack. Well, looks like he did break them after all.Still, it was probably a miracle he had held out this long. He had almost felt like he was going crazy. 

They were both left panting hard, Flowline’s gaze turning to the rope that had fallen off of him. Well, she should have expected that… After all, he was half-dragon. Still, she didn’t have any backup rope. She would have to get some more later.

But she could tell the night was far from over. Even though he had cum so much, he was still hard… And she hadn’t orgasmed yet either. And at this point, she was getting incredibly desperate to just be fucked into oblivion that riding him sounded exhausting. But Primus, did she still want more of his fat dick making a mess of her…

Let out a small chuckle, he turned his attention towards her. 

“Now that wasn’t very nice,” she purred, leaning down to press their chests togethers. “You came all by yourself, dumping your semen inside of me and you didn’t even make me cum~” 

She licked up his jawline, one of her hands moving to play with his nipple. He shuddered beneath her, giving a soft moan as his body twitched against her. It made her smile before she slowly moved her hips up and down, allowing his semen to slide out of her and down his cock.

“I might forgive you if you make me cum again,” she said, giving a soft pinch to his nipple. “And if you do make me cum, you can even come inside of me one more time~ Wouldn’t you like that? Filling your Mistress up with more of your hot semen? Wouldn’t that be nice~?”

“Y-Yes Mistress,” he cooed, moaning as she pinched his nipples, shivering from the sensations. “M-May I… use my filthy hands on you?”

“You may,” she giggled. “Just don’t change our positions and don’t cum before me. Or I may just have to punish you~”

“Understood, my mistress!” he crooned, smirking as his tone sent a shiver down Flowline’s spine. Keeping their position was easy enough but he placed a hand on her thigh and readjusted. Now, he bounced his hips and drove his cock back up into Flowline. 

She gasped and moaned, keeping her hands on his chest and shoulders, a short moan escaped her as his other hand moved to her clit. He didn’t want to rush this, he wanted her to feel just as amazing as he had. Slow, lazy circles while his hips dove deep inside her. 

“Mistress~ you feel amazing. How kind you are to this… unworthy pet.”

“Ah~! That’s because you’re making me feel so good~” she moaned as his cock rubbed against bundles of nerves deep inside of her. “Your big dick feels so good~ it’s perfect inside my pussy, like your dick was made for me~”

Primus, he was just so damn big! And to think, she could take it inside her without any trouble… It felt so amazing and so hot inside her pussy, just thinking about how it could fit made her crazy with lust. All she wanted to do was feel even more of it, making her feel so good that nothing else mattered… She just wanted to keep feeling good like this forever!

“Sit up,” she ordered, moaning when his cock grinded against her cervix. “Play with my breasts, you can do whatever you’d like~ Just make sure you keep fucking me good~!”

“Gladly, Mistress~” Trailfire readjusted again, holding her hips flush to him as he moved into a more comfortable and upright position. He purposely pressed her flush against his cock, their crotchs’ flushed and leaving both a moaning mess. 

Now able to sit up comfortable, he moved his hips again and drifted his hand from her hips to her breasts. He kept a hand on her clit to ensure she only felt pleasure while he rolled and gripped her breast, her neglected breast was treated by his mouth and long tongue; wrapping around her erect nipple and pulling it into his mouth, nuzzling the supple flesh and sucking hard. 

“Please~ are you close, Mistress? I...I just want to fill you all up~” he huffed, trying to curb his growing orgasm. He was still sensitive but he would follow her orders. He had to to keep this amazing sensation going. But a part of him, a dark part, was curious what she would do if she had to punish him.

“I am-!” she choked out, her hips slamming down to meet his thrusts. Her hands came up to hold his head to her chest, moaning loudly as pleasure took over her body. She was so close-! Just a little more, she just needed a little more! “C-Cum with me, Trailfire~! I wanna cum with you filling me up! I wanna be filled with your semen until I burst! Cum!”

“Ack~ Flowline! I… I’m c~” he couldn’t finish his words, muffled by the breast in his mouth. Primus, she tasted so sweet, her pussy was so tight… Damn it, he couldn’t hold back!

Flowline shrieked as another strong orgasm came crashing over her, her squeezing walls pulled his own orgasm. Cum flooded out and forced all into her womb. His hand changed from slow circles into rough, fast passes over the sensitive nerves. He would give her all the pleasure he could muster to her, rolling his own hips to ride out the waves of pleasure. 

Slowly, both huffed and relaxed. Feeling her hand fall lax against his head, Trailfire pulled back to see if Flowline was okay. Her face was flushed, and she looked a little weak, panting hard as she tried to calm herself down. But he was glad to see that she was still conscious, though clearly a little drained.

Before he could ask, she slowly looked up at him with a tired expression. But when she saw the concerned look on his face, she smiled and found the strength to nuzzle against his neck. “You filled me up good,” she chuckled. “If you keep this up, you’ll get me pregnant… and then Dad will probably flip out.”

Trailfire, though the idea did have him a little concerned, only sighed and smiled. He knew she was trying to rile him up. His draconic instincts eager to fulfill the need to breed his chosen mate and father some children, but for now - she was all he needed.

“Then, would you like me to remove myself? Or does my daring, insatiable mistress want this large cock to keep her nice and full, plugged up and eager for more?” he cooed, he couldn’t tell or see if she was affected by his attempts at dirty talk. He wasn’t that great at the strange skill. “Maybe I’ll cum again while asleep…” he paused, waiting for a reaction.

She ended up giggling, covering her mouth so she wouldn’t not be too loud. She knew Trailfire was trying, but Primus, he wasn’t very good at dirty talk. Maybe she would have to teach him, because sometimes he was a little silly in his delivery. 

Still, she had to give him credit for trying. Craning her neck, she kissed his cheek before chuckling again. “I think we’re good for tonight. Besides, if we fool around too much, someone might hear us and then we’ll be in big trouble.”

“Good point,” he smiled, craning down to capture her lips. Sharing the soft welcoming kiss, he began to readjust her. Pulling out of her, a soft moan and grunt from them both before he moved to clean up his mess. Pulling a cloth from the bedside, he carefully but thoroughly cleaned up their love-making before pulling the bedding over her. 

But before she disappeared under the sheets, she grabbed his hand. Pausing, Trailfire looked down a little surprised.

“Stay,” she cooed, a soft smile pulling her lips. “Sleep here tonight.”

“But… what if-?”

“Shh,” she shushed, giving him a soft tug. He didn’t fight, sliding down into the bedding with her. “No one will come in tonight, and you’re normally before my attendants come in anyway. Just, please stay.”

“... All right, for you, Mistress,” he teased, kissing her cheeks and getting comfortable.

Flowline smiled and slid in close, cuddling into his side. His arms wrapping around her as they both relaxed. Before long, they were both asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms. 


End file.
